


Pure and Unconditional

by Sephirotha



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Brain Damage, Euthanasia, F/M, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4376576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only three things remained of Mana after the incident. Her artistic talent, her stubbornness and something that will always remain, even if her mind is destroyed completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_“You’re the last person I would ever commit to.”_

_“Even if you’re like this, I still love you.”_

* * *

 

The clock ticked the seconds by ever so slowly for the Pureblood King as he sat at his desk.  It was ridiculous, vampires weren’t meant to notice how fast time flew by.  But Kaname still tapped his pen impatiently on the solid dark wood of his working surface, counting the seconds, six…five…four…three…two…one.  The clock chimed the first hour of the day and like a well-oiled machine, he filed the papers away neatly, straightened his clothes and swiftly left his office.  He counted his footsteps down the hallway, nearly missing his wife on the staircase.  He looked up at Yuki who looked downcast.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

Yuki grimaced as she met his gaze.

“Have you found any new information about…Mana?” she asked and Kaname bowed his head.

“It’s been four years, Yuki,” he said gently and Yuki’s lips quiver slightly “I’m beginning to fear the worse.”

“Not even from Zero?”

Kaname shook his head.  Ever since their little sister had disappeared, their marriage hadn’t been as cheerful as it would have been.  Yuki’s light often dimmed at the worry of Mana’s wellbeing.  Zero was throwing himself into vampire hunter assignments, anything to find a lead of her location.  Kaname glanced at the clock and sighed quietly.

“I have to go, Yuki,” he said “I’m not sure when I’ll be back.”

“You work too hard.”

“I will not rest until Mana is safe and sound,” Kaname gave her a soft smile “I haven’t given up yet.”

Yuki rushed down the stairs to throw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

“I’m scared,” she whispered “What if…?”

“It’ll be alright, Yuki,” Kaname reassured her “I’m sure it’ll be alright.”

He gave her a firm squeeze before leaving and stepping into the limo waiting for him outside.  He sat back and smiled to himself.  He ran a hand through his hair whilst again counting the seconds until he reached his destination. 

 

* * *

 

_“What do you think you’re doing?!”_

_“I will take care of you.”_

* * *

 

It was uncharacteristic of him to look so eager but it was because of what was inside this secluded mansion that made him excited.  It may have just been yesterday since he was last here but it still felt like it was too long.  Here was where he could cast the cold mask away, here was where he could throw away his worries and here was where he wished to be until judgement day. 

“Seiren.”

She was at the door at his command when he entered and bowed.

“Kaname-sama.”

“What have you been doing today?”

Seiren showed her coloured hands.

“Painting.”

Kaname smiled warmly as he hung his jacket, loosened his tie and made his way to the East Conservatory.  He stopped at the doorway and took in the beautiful sight.  Paint was smudged on the floors, clumsy, coloured fingerprints on the glass walls and canvases of childish images, although improving throughout the years.  But what caught Kaname’s full attention was the girl of eighteen years old, kneeling in the centre of the chaotic mess with her focus on her paint covered hands.  She looked confused, looking from her right red hand to her left blue hand.  Kaname watched with adoring eyes as she carefully brought her fingertips together and rubbed them together, making them purple.  Her intelligence was growing, she made sure each fingertip was a different shade.  She stared at her ring fingers in particular then lifted them to the paper before her, rubbing them in small ovals.

“Mana.”

She snapped her hands back and whipped her head over to look at him with wide brown eyes.  A snarl was heard along with nails clacking along the white marble floor.  A silver wolf, paint smudged into his fur, made himself visible as he walked in between the two siblings.  However, upon recognizing his scent, he growled lowly before walking back to Mana to lie against her.  Kaname walked over to her as she remained as still as a deer caught in headlights.  He crouched beside her, carefully reaching out to push some hair behind her ear.

“What are you painting?” he asked and glanced at the lilac ovals on the paper.

Mana didn’t answer as normal, just shrinking away from him.  Kaname still smiled and had to gently take her arm to stop her from knocking the easel behind her.  He reached out with his other hand to cup her paint covered cheek.

“What a mess,” he commented softly, making sure not to startle her any more with any loud noises “Come let’s wash the paint off.”

Mana let out a whine as he gently tugged her arm, her hands outspread to make sure her ring fingers didn’t mix in with the other paint on her hands.  Kaname glanced down at her hands then back at the paper.

“Mana, can you speak?”

Mana stared at him, frightened and he sighed.

“It’s alright,” he cooed “You don’t have to speak, you’re still learning…”

Mana focused her gaze on the skirt of her paint covered dress as she tried to inch herself out of his grip.  Kaname lowered his gaze too, hiding the disappointment of how uncomfortable he made her.  He let her arm go and backed away, grabbing a chair to sit in at a distance which she would be comfortable with.  Mana stared up at him for a few minutes and Kaname gazed warmly into her eyes, a smile forming on his face.  It didn’t matter how far he had to be for her to be comfortable, as long as he could watch her and spend time with her.  Eventually she went back to rubbing her ring fingers into the small ovals on the paper.  Kaname watched as she did this for a few minutes before getting up to gather all the cups in the room.  He tilted his head to the side.  Was she finished?  Did Seiren teach her to clean up after herself?  No, she was now lining them up around her paper.

Kaname did a most unforgivable act four years ago.  After her cold rejection, he erased all her memories and reduced her mental state into that of an infant’s.  It was simple, if she wouldn’t become his bride, she’ll become his charge.  Either way, she was completely dependent to him.  Kaname expected her to grow up again like she’d done before and grow into the little sister that would unconditionally adore and love him, like Yuki.  But no, it wasn’t as simple as that.  Four years and still, Mana didn’t even try to use words to communicate, just little whines, whimpers and gestures.  She couldn’t walk properly, her walk was more of a limp or a hobble.  Her posture was hunched and awkward, not at all like the Mana who always stood proud with her head firmly upright as she handled the fangirl crowds with Yuki and Zero.

Kaname sighed softly, his smile turned sombre once more.  He hadn’t had a doctor examine Mana yet but he was sure that he may have given the poor girl brain damage.  It had been out of a moment of passion to grab her head and manipulate her mind, it wasn’t implausible that he had overdone it.  He hadn’t ever erased so many memories or delved in so deep into a person’s mind before to reduce them to a two year old before, even though he’d been as gentle as he could.  And when visiting her, he always made sure to make his visits as frequent as possible for her to get used to him and be as tender and caring as a good brother would be to his youngest sister so perhaps she would reciprocate his affections.  Nothing, if there was anything that remained of Mana, it was her stubbornness and her artistic talent.  In a way, it seemed fair.  He’d stripped her of everything apart from her name which she always responded to.

The sound of a paintbrush landing on the floor snapped him out of his reverie and he smiled a little wider as Mana’s trembling fingers tried to pick the paintbrush again to make fine strokes of…silver?  Kaname looked at the cups around her and saw different shades of grey around her, Seiren behind her with two cans of black and white paint.  Kaname was happy for Mana to at least be able to be around Seiren with no complaints, she could trust Seiren to always be there whenever she needed her.  As for an extra security measure, Kaname gave her a wolf pup a few weeks after the incident so she would be able to put her trust in him and he’ll protect her like her knight…  Kaname suddenly narrowed his eyes as Mana kept gently stroking the paper with the brush, dropping it every so often.  He let her choose out of a selection of puppies and she went for the silver one.  Whenever they were painting, she had a fascination of the colours lilac and silver.  And there was the one time when they thought she was speaking, what did she say…?

“…Oh.”

Seiren tilted her head at the sound that escaped Mana’s lips and anger surged through Kaname.

“Mana, that’s enough painting,” he said firmly.

For the first time, Mana disobeyed him.  She shook her head and began stroking silver streaks above the ovals more urgently.

“Mana, I said that’s enough,” Kaname said as he stood and Mana whined.

“Mana-sama,” Seiren said as she crouched down to touch Mana’s back “Let’s clear up and you can finish this another time.”

Mana whined louder and shook her head more.

“Mana!” Kaname raised his voice slightly and Mana shrunk into Seiren, dropping her paintbrush again.

Seiren cradled her gently as Kaname walked over towards them.  Mana watched in despair as the paper was torn up violently by an invisible force and she began shaking.  Then she launched into her first tantrum in three years.  She managed to tear out of Seiren’s comforting grip and threw herself at Kaname who caught her arms tightly, nearly bruising her, and held her at a distance.  Her whole face was distorted in agony and anger and it pained him.  He should be angry at her, she was thinking of another man around him.

“Mana-sama, please calm down,” Seiren said as she held Mana’s shoulders.

Mana’s claws were out and her fangs were elongated as she attempted to at least leave a mark on her older brother.  Kaname sighed sadly as he quickly pressed a hand to her cheek.  A flash of violet light and Mana collapsed into his arms.  The wolf growled at this as Seiren backed away, her face showing no displeasure as Kaname picked Mana up bridal style, kissing her head dotingly.

“Clean this up,” he ordered “I’ll clean her up.”

Seiren nodded as the wolf followed him closely whilst he carried Mana upstairs.  He washed her face, washed her hands then changed her into clean dress.  As he cradled her whilst sitting on the loveseat in her room, he stared at the paint covered wolf lying on the rug with narrowed eyes.  He would have to find another wolf pup that wasn’t silver, whether Mana liked it or not.  Anything else that was lilac or silver had to leave the mansion.  What confused Kaname was how Mana was recalling Zero.  If he damaged her mind to the point where he may have given her irreversible damage, she can’t possibly remember him.  Gently lying Mana down on the loveseat, he stood and advanced towards the wolf.  The wolf growled as he got within grabbing distance then began barking viciously as he grabbed him by the scruff and dragged him out of the room.  There was a yelp as Kaname cast him out into the hallway and more barking ensued as Kaname close the doors firmly.

There was a soft moan and Kaname was at Mana’s side as she woke up.  He hushed her gently as she stared up at him, confused and frightened.  He petted her head gently and smiled.

“Will you let me brush your hair?” he whispered as he helped her to sit up “Come on.”

Mana whimpered in protest but let him take her hands in his and help her up to her feet.  She wobbled with every step towards the vanity, Kaname making sure to keep a hold of her so she wouldn’t fall.  She sat still as he ran a brush through her long, tangled locks.  He admired her for a moment, smiling as he leaned over and kissed her head dotingly.

“I love you, Mana,” he murmured “I love you purely and unconditionally.”

 

* * *

 

_“You don’t need anything but me, Mana.”_

_“Let…go…”_


	2. Chapter 2

_“You must protect her with your life.”_

* * *

 

Seiren prepared to go to sleep after Kaname left, eight hours after arriving and taking Kiba with him.  He had put Mana to bed and read her to sleep then left her a gift on her bedside table that she could use when she woke up.  Seiren slipped into her bed and stared at the ceiling, mulling.  Four years she had looked after the youngest Kuran vampire and over time she felt like she had become a mother.  Mana acted exactly as a toddler would, she needed help to bathe, sometimes she needed help with eating and on a rare occasion she soiled herself but apart from that she was toilet trained.  Her face would change dramatically with her emotions and she was easy to entertain.

Seiren sighed to herself when she realised how Mana would react with Kiba gone.  Mana adored him, she would always snuggle up to him when they went to bed and he followed her wherever she went.  If she’d start crying when Seiren was busy either cleaning up or patrolling the grounds for any intruders, he was there to comfort her.  Sometimes out of the blue, Mana would lunge for Kiba and just hug him tightly, burying her face in his silver fur.  It made Seiren feel happy to see the girl she practically called her daughter laugh and smile.  She could come out of her normally cold personality just to relax and be in a normal family, just her, Mana and Kiba.  It felt nice.  Whenever Mana grinned lopsidedly, Seiren could easily give her a small smile back.  Whenever Mana expressed her fear and anxiety, she would become her protector.  Which was why she never smiled or fell out of character when Kaname visited.

Mana was flat out terrified of her older brother.  Even though he always greeted her warmly with smiles, gifts and tender affection, she would always shy away from him over the years.  After every visit when he left, Mana would always give her that look.  That look that pleaded for her to make the visits stop, to make him go away forever.  Seiren didn’t like feeling helpless.  She wanted to make Kaname go away, she wanted to take Mana away from here and keep her somewhere where she could be safe and happy.  But what could she do?

* * *

_“No-one must ever know about her.”_

* * *

Seiren woke up to the sound of a terrified shriek accompanied by sobs and wails.  Mana had another nightmare and Kiba wasn’t there to comfort her.  Fluidly, the older vampire stepped out of bed, grabbed her dressing gown and made her way to Mana’s room opposite hers.  Mana was crawling around the bed, looking for Kiba and screaming until Seiren came to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  Mana lashed out at first but then saw who it was before hugging her tightly, making her shoulder damp from the tears and snot.  Seiren hugged her back tenderly.

“Mana-sama, it’s alright,” she whispered as she rocked her back and forth “It’s alright, it was just a bad dream.”

Mana pointed to the pillows where Kiba would normally be and Seiren shook her head.

“I know, I know, he isn’t here,” she whispered to the sobbing pureblood “Mana-sama, let’s put on your dressing gown.  You need your blood tablets.”

Mana scowled and shuffled away, holding her knees to her chest and pouting.  Seiren’s lips twitched into a small smile.

“You can have some hot chocolate.”

Mana perked up and Seiren held her hand out.  Mana followed her happily down to the conservatory where Seiren could judge that it was early morning by the colour of the sky.  She left Mana by her little table where she could look at all the plants, especially the lilies.  She loved the lilies, so much that sometimes her nose would be covered in pollen after sticking it in them.  She left for the kitchen, mixed a blood tablet and a hot chocolate and left the room for a bit whilst the hot chocolate warmed up.  Mana scowled again but drank the solution, wrinkling her nose up in distaste.

“I know, it’s not nice, but you have to drink it for your own good.”

Mana huffed as she dropped the now empty glass carelessly onto the table beside her.  Seiren smiled softly and brushed some hair out of her face.

“Good girl, I’ll get your hot chocolate.”

Mana brought her feet up onto the chair and hugged her knees back into her chest.  This translated to ‘Something doesn’t feel right and I don’t like it’.  Seiren narrowed her eyes as she looked outside.  Something didn’t feel right, she’ll have to scout around to check if there are any intruders.  It didn’t hurt to be just a little paranoid, especially when Seiren had orders to protect and make sure no-one knew about Mana.  Seiren swiftly stalked out and came back with Mana’s hot chocolate.  The pureblood lifted her head eagerly and stared at the steaming cup in anticipation.  She leaned her head against her knees and Seiren smiled again.  She was counting until it was the right temperature to drink.

“Mana-sama, I will be gone for a short while, please don’t leave this room.”

Mana blinked up at her and whined.

“I know, Kiba’s not here but soon you’ll have another wolf to keep you company.”

Mana whined louder.

“Kaname-sama thinks Kiba has gotten old, he’ll bring you another one who will be just as loyal.”

Mana flinched and buried her face into her knees, her hands linking themselves around her legs tighter.  Seiren sighed as she leaned forward to stroke her head as a mother would to her daughter.

“I’ll be back as soon as possible.”

Mana lifted her head a bit and blinked at Seiren.  Seiren nodded before walking out.

* * *

 

_“Be patient with her, I…adjusted her mind.”_

* * *

Nothing down here either.  Seiren couldn’t shake off this feeling of uneasiness.  Maybe because Mana actually managed to paint some works which look eerie and creepy in the dim lighting of the corridor.  A smile slowly spread across her face at the sloppy but heart-warming pictures across the wall.  She paused at one particular painting where Mana had used lots of silver amongst other colours.  She sighed.  She’ll probably have to remove most of the paintings that had silver or lilac in them.  That was pretty much the majority of Mana’s work.  It was ridiculous, if Kaname really had wiped Mana’s memory clean, she can’t recall anything from the ten years she spent with at Kaien and Yuki.  It’s impossible for her to remember Zero and even so, why would Kaname be so adamant for her to not think about him?  He married and chose Yuki, this madness about Mana was so…much like what Rido would do.

Seiren tilted her head at the thought.  Well they were related and despite everything, Seiren wasn’t allowed to question Kaname’s motives.  All she could do was follow her orders as usual.  No questions asked.  Seiren sighed softly again before staring at the painting again.  Her eyes widened by a fraction.  This painting…at this angle…no…  But the more Seiren stared at the canvas with her head tilted at this position, the more she realised how much this looked like Bloody Rose.  Impossible!  Mana’s memory had been wiped clean!  Kaname, the Pureblood King, cleared her memory completely, no-one could simply cure such an amnesia like that.  But Mana had never seen a gun before in these past four years, this painting can’t just be a coincidence!  However, Mana just painted anything like a child would, it’s not like she had a lot of coordination… 

Seiren suddenly began checking every painting down that corridor, looking at them from every angle.  Kaien Cross in the kitchen, Yuki in the Day Class Uniform, the Moon Dormitories, Artemis, Pearl Beauty which was the whip that Mana used as a vampire weapon, every painting was suddenly like a snapshot from Mana’s previous life.  Seiren had only dismissed them as childish nonsense but the closer she looked, the more depth the paintings showed.  Why?!  Seiren began pacing around for a bit, thinking.  Perhaps Kaname didn’t wipe her memory completely, because she was a pureblood herself, she might have defended herself on instinct and managed to preserve some memories.  It would explain the nightmares, Mana had them often, maybe her nightmares were the memories she had left.

A shatter of glass and an alarm brought Seiren’s attention to the conservatory.  Mana!  How long had she been alone?!  Seiren shot down the corridor, panic flaring in her heart at the thought of Mana in danger.  This wasn’t her following orders, this was her being a mother. 

“Mana-sama!”

She reached the conservatory, the floor littered with pieces of glass, Mana gone and the hot chocolate untouched.  She honed her eyes onto the figure carrying what looked like Mana and she began chasing him across the garden.  He was fast, he was definitely a vampire.  Seiren narrowed her eyes as anger fuelled her to run faster.  She could hear Mana whimpering, why wasn’t she putting up a fight with her kidnapper?  Seiren pulled her arm back as she drew closer to the kidnapper and was caught off guard when he suddenly turned and she saw something glint in the light of the dawn.

The gunshot sent the birds in the trees flying from their perches in fright.  Seiren could only hear Mana’s screams of terror as shock blocked the pain at first but as soon as she was in the dew covered grass, she could feel her whole midsection burning.  She pressed a hand to the wound as she lifted her head, her eyesight blurring as she watched Mana being carried away, the poor pureblood screaming in horror.  She took in a breath, rolling onto her back and delving into the wound to grab the bullet and pull it out.  The bloody, miniscule object landed in the grass beside her as she pressed down on the wound, tears pricking her eyes.  Seiren hated feeling helpless.  She took in deep breathes, pressing down on the wound harder.  It would seem that she had gotten softer whilst being a mother.

* * *

 

_“I don’t want to remind you about the consequences of failure.”_

_“Yes, Kaname-sama.”_


	3. Chapter 3

_“Zero, don’t walk in when a woman’s having a bath!”_

_“You just got out and since when were you a woman?”_

_SMACK!_

* * *

Four years since he last heard her voice.  Forty-eight months since he last saw that small, sincere smile.  Two hundred and eight weeks since he tied her hair up carefully into a bun so she could have one of those long, hot baths that made her go as red as a lobster.  One thousand, four hundred and sixty days since he felt her skin brush against his.  Then on that day when Rido was finished, when Kaname and Yuki left Cross Academy, she just vanished.  Her belongings were still in place in her room, there was no note, no sign, not even perhaps a lock of hair to indicate where she had gone too.  Kaname and Yuki were contacted immediately at the earliest convenience and they informed himself and Kaien that she hadn’t come with them nor wasn’t seen.  A massive search took place all over the town, all over a ten mile radius but nothing came up.  It was as if aliens came and abducted her.

Weeks flew by, turning into months and now here was Zero, four years older and still stressing over the mysterious disappearance of Mana Cross/Kuran.  She might be dead, she might not even be in the country but Zero didn’t want to rest until he had closure.  Mana just didn’t up and leave for no reason.  She claimed that she’ll always be on his side so where was she?!  Zero felt the pen in his hand snap in half, spraying blue ink everywhere.  Setting his jaw, he pulled away from his desk, massaging his temples with a frustrated sigh.  The phone rang and he picked it up.

“This better be good.”

* * *

 

_“Zero!  You’re late, Yuki’s been held back for detention so I had to deal with these girls by myself!  Where were you?!”_

_“Looking for you but I didn’t recognise you due to the fact you look hideous when you don’t wash your hair.”_

_THWACK!_

* * *

It was almost easy to miss.  Secluded large mansion in a large forest with trees taller than it so it was concealed nicely, like a little pearl hiding in an oyster.  Zero carefully and stealthily moved in the shadows, approaching the light on one side of the mansion.  He paused and ducked, seeing figures move.  This lead had promise, maybe he could get information about Mana, maybe finally he could find her, he just needed to keep a cool head.  He evened his breathing as he crept as forward as he could go without being seen.  A heartbeat later, his eyes widened by a fraction.  He just about recognized Seiren walk into the room, full of lilies, roses and other flowers in pastel colours.  It felt…out of place, she had a faint smile on her lips as she disappeared out of sight briefly to put down a glass of either red wine or a blood tablet solution. 

Had Zero fallen into the rabbit hole?  Was Seiren smiling?  More importantly, was that affection in that smile?  She didn’t ever act that way, that wasn’t Seiren.  But Zero got another glimpse of her face and realised that this was the same Seiren who was Kaname’s personal bodyguard.  What was she doing here?  Was she possibly related to Mana’s disappearance?  It seemed very unlikely.  She suddenly snapped her gaze in his direction and he held his breath.  Yep, definitely Seiren, she still had the reflexes of an assassin.  He watched as she stalked out with an empty glass then as he was going to step into the light to see who or what she was smiling at, she swiftly stalked back in with a cup and saucer, putting it down.

He watched Seiren’s lips move, he couldn’t make out many words because her lips barely moved when she spoke.  She stalked out again and Zero waited for a heartbeat longer to creep closer and move his positioning to see who she was bringing these drinks for.  He saw a hunched figure on a white metal frame chair with a matching table that had the steaming cup of whatever hot drink was in it.  She had a cream nightgown on and her tangled hair indicated that she had just got up.  Zero couldn’t see her face, half of it was covered by the dark brown hair and the other half facing away from him.  She had her knees to her chest, so she looked vulnerable and wasn’t a threat.

His heart stopped when she lifted her head to look at him.  Her brown eye that was visible widened and her face lit up, her lips parting slightly.  Zero stared back with equally wide eyes and his heart practically broke when the young woman stood and hobbled a bit before making her way over to him.  She was limping, like she’d been injured, had she been raped?!  Her head was tilted to the side, her gaze looking down as she tucked her elbows into her sides whilst she shuffled over to him.  It looked like it took a great effort to tilt her head up to look up into him with a happy smile.

“Mana…” Zero whispered as he unwittingly pressed a hand against the glass.

No, it couldn’t be.  This pathetic looking creature who couldn’t stand up straight, smiling dolefully at him?  Where was the proud Mana who always held her head up high?  The fiery Mana who would slap him at any opportunity?  The serious Mana who only smiled when she wanted to show how happy she was?  Her eyes were wide and twinkling, like a little child.  She frowned for a moment before her lips began moving. 

“Zzzz…”

Zero’s eyebrows shot up in alarm.  Could she not even speak?!  The Mana who raised her voice like Yuki whenever she was angry?  Everyone knew about her opinion whether they liked it or not.  It felt absurd, like a cruel and confusing dream or a horrifying and heart wrenching nightmare.  Mana’s eyes went side to side as she opened her mouth again.

“…Oh.”

She couldn’t flatten her hand to press it against the glass where Zero’s was.  Instead she managed to press part of her index finger against where his palm was and Zero leaned his head against the glass next.

“Mana, what happened to you?” he asked and Mana tilted her head to the other side.

“Zeearo?” she murmured “Zeeeerrooo…”

Zero felt his eyes stinging as he stepped back, scanning the walls for a possible entrance.  He needed to get her out quickly, get her seen to and get her treated and better.  It was horrible to see her like this.  Just as he picked his window, Mana pressed her clenched fists against her head and began shivering.  He darted forward to press a hand against the glass again.

“Mana, is something wrong?” he called and Mana whined “Mana?!”

Mana suddenly jerked her head up, her hands suddenly outspreading for a brief second and Zero jumped as the glass cracked and shattered around her.  The frail girl crouched as a siren went off and Zero just about registered that she’d been turned back into her Pureblood status and dashed forward to pick her up and run across the grass.  Mana adjusted awkwardly in his grip and Zero balked slightly at how light she’d become compared to her onslaught of abuse four years ago when she’d pounce on his back.  Mana whimpered slightly, she was probably uncomfortable, Zero felt uncomfortable too.  He could feel her bones against him.  He needed to get her to eat.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled and he knew he was being chased.  Such an isolated location with such a sparse but concentrated security system.  Zero brought out Bloody Rose and ignored Mana’s terrified squeak.  He quickly spun around and shot.  Mana screamed as he barely saw Seiren collapse and continued running into the dark forest.

“Ssh, Mana, ssh…” he whispered as Mana tried to climb out of his grip “Mana, I have you.  You’re safe…”

 

* * *

 

_“Isn’t he your brother?”_

_“Zero, whatever side you are on, I’m on it too.”_


	4. Chapter 4

_“Yuki means snow, Mana means affection.”_

_“Yuki-nee, I have a feeling our parents mixed our names up considering our personalities.”_

* * *

 

Yuki snuggled up to Kaname with a happy smile as they lay in bed together.  She sighed as he looped an arm around her shoulders.  It was like a dream come true to finally be with him after months spent in the crowd, watching him walk by and grace her and Mana with a charming smile.  Their reactions would be polar opposites, Yuki would accept the smile with a happy, affectionate beam whilst Mana would counter it with a glare, cold as snow.  Yes, their names were mixed up as Mana would always say.  But there was an affectionate side to Mana that only Yuki ever saw.  The protective younger sister who would crawl into her bed when she had been scared of thunderstorms and cuddle her with a warm, soft smile that was reserved for only Yuki.

No, wait, as they grew older, it just wasn’t supposed to be for Yuki.  No, Yuki remembered seeing Mana smile like that for Zero.  Zero and Mana got along very well, they had similar personalities and had a few things in common.  It still didn’t stop Yuki from feeling insecure.  As they grew up with Kaname’s visiting constantly, Yuki always felt like Kaname favoured Mana.  Sure, Mana didn’t reciprocate what Yuki perceived to be Kaname’s advances towards her but Kaname was just…dreamy.  The more Yuki saw Kaname and Mana together, the more insecure she felt.  But when Kaname said that they were engaged, it dashed her anxieties away and they were married on her eighteenth birthday.  Of course, Yuki’s insecurities were quickly replaced when Mana was reported missing.

Where was she?  What happened to her?  Could she have run away?  No, not her style and why would she run away?  Zero and Kaien said that all her belongings were still in place in her room, even Pearl Beauty.  If Mana even did run away, she’d definitely take Pearl Beauty with her for protection.  As every day passed by, Yuki felt hope slipping away bit by bit.  She jumped as she was about to drop off to sleep whilst Kaname’s phone rang.  It wasn’t his work phone nor the home phone but something different.  Whatever it was, Kaname was up and half dressed in a flash as he snatched a cell phone which Yuki didn’t know even existed.

“I thought I told you to not call this number during these hours…” he said as Yuki sat up with a confused frown.

The familiar pain of angsts swirled in Yuki’s stomach at the sentence.  It sounded a lot like those TV dramas where the husband was cheating on his wife with a persistent stalker.  No, Kaname would never do that to her…  Whatever it was, it angered her big brother.  His face didn’t give it away but the window cracked.  After a few more murmurs, Kaname hung up and rushed to get dressed.

“Kaname-nii…?”

“Lead on Mana, might be gone a while, she might still be alive.”

That was all Yuki could make out as Kaname zipped out of the room.  Now she was wide awake, had he said Mana?!  Yuki, nearly matching her husband’s speed, zipped out of bed, threw on the nearest nightgown on and just about reached the lobby the moment Kaname had shut the door and Yuki heard the limo outside drive off.  She sighed softly and sat down on the step with a confused frown.  Her sleep addled brain soon recovered as she remembered Kaname’s words carefully.  Her heart swelled, would Kaname finally be able to find Mana and bring her home?  Yuki sighed and pressed a hand to her heart in relief.

* * *

 

_“Yuki, Mana, look who’s come to visit!”_

_“Kaname-sama!”_

_“Kuran.”_

* * *

Yuki sat with Ruka and Rima as she glanced at the door every other second.  It’s been a week since Kaname had taken off abruptly and no contact since.  Zero hadn’t been available and Yuki can only assume that he was off trying to find Mana as well.  But still, seven long days and not even a note to where they were looking or what had happened?  She stroked the handle of her teacup as the nobles observed her look from the table to the door.  Rima cleared her throat.

“Yuki-sama,” she started and Yuki glanced at her “…What do you think the first thing you would want to do with Mana-sama when she returns?”

Yuki smiled softly at Rima for trying to take her mind of worrying and sighed.

“Maybe…shopping?  No, no, Mana wouldn’t like that…”

Yuki’s shoulders sagged a little as she stared into the contents of her teacup.

“We could go for a walk, she’d prefer that,” she decided with a firm nod.

She gripped her teacup a little tighter before shaking her head.

“I should be out there looking for her with Kaname-nii…”

“Yuki-sama,” Ruka cleared her throat next “You should stay here.”

“In case Mana comes home by herself.”

“But…!”

“Everyone has their role to play,” Rima said “I understand you may feel redundant but if Mana-sama came back and no-one was here to greet her, what would happen?”

“Maybe she’ll be here forever because everyone is out looking for her and don’t think to come back,” Ruka said before sipping her tea.

“Maybe she’ll be killed by rogue vampires,” Rima hummed.

“Or maybe she’ll disappear again…”

“Alright, alright!” Yuki exclaimed as she shifted in her seat with agitation “I get the picture…”

She settled down again and smiled sadly.

“I wonder if she’s changed much,” she mumbled and shifted from side the side “I…I vaguely remember from when we were vampire sisters together and we would both greet Kaname-nii together…”

Actually, even before they turned human Mana…Yuki swore Mana wasn’t as enthusiastic as her when greeting their older brother.  But it was fourteen years ago, she couldn’t exactly remember everything.  Yuki smiled a bit wider and looked up at Ruka and Rima.

“I always assumed that we’d be together forever,” she said “When we were standing there in the snow together, just catching the snowflakes, I knew I could trust this girl who looked almost identical to me.  She tried to get in between me and the vampire who attacked us, it was like she was a born bodyguard for me.”

“Like a knight,” Rima nodded with Ruka.

Yuki bowed her head and tears brimmed her eyes.

“We were completely different in personality, she protested strongly about wearing the female uniform.  She wanted to wear trousers but Headmaster wouldn’t allow it.”

Ruka straightened up, a tick which she’d adopted to avoid sneering.  Yuki knew Ruka never liked Mana’s unladylike behaviour, not a lot of girls really did.  Sometimes Yuki found Mana’s little habits a bit annoying but whenever Zero was around, she’d suddenly turn feminine, shy and very unlike herself.  Yuki giggled, Mana’s little crush was completely obvious to others and to her now.  She couldn’t believe how slow she’d been to catch on back then.  Tears streaked down her face after four years of holding back.

“I miss her,” she whispered and covered her eyes.

 

* * *

 

_“Yuki-nee, I know it’s fun to play with fire but eventually you’ll get burnt.  I understand how you feel about Kuran but let’s face it, one day he’ll hurt you and I might not be able to heal the damage.”_

_“But we’ll always be together, right?  We’re twin sisters.  Born together and die together?”_

_“…Only God himself can keep me from you when you need me.”_


	5. Chapter 5

_“Zero, could you tie my hair up please?”_

* * *

Zero smiled as he finished putting Mana’s hair into a bun and let her scamper around their room on the sleeper carriage.  She pressed her scrunched hands to the window and gazed at the snow covered scenery in awe.  Zero sat down and watched with glossy eyes.  Mana could just about say his name but nothing else.  It had been a week since he took her away from the mansion.  It took them a couple of days to somehow smuggle her out of Japan with one of the fake passports Zero managed to put together and take a boat across the Sea of Japan then catch the train from Vladivostok.  They’ve spent five days on the express so far and it was just another day and a half until they would reach Moscow.  The plan was to get to France, where Zero had a remote shelter and hide for a while until he could gather proof to nail whoever had done this to her.

It was Kaname, of course it was.  Who else could it be?  The expensive looking nightgown, which Zero had to burn to get rid of their tracks on the way, the isolated mansion, Seiren standing guard over her, the fact that she was now a vampire and her mental retardation.  It all pointed to the Pureblood King.  But why?  Kaname had Yuki, why would he do such a thing to Mana?  And for all these years, claiming to be trying his best to help find her…he had her all along!  Zero’s knuckles cracked as he clenched his fists.

Mana seemed to thoroughly enjoy the journey so far.  Her eyes were as wide as a child’s, watching every moving thing and grinning happily.  Even though it was so unlike her, Zero couldn’t help but smile.  Mana was still somewhere in there, he knew it.  She would still doodle, like she did in class and she would still expect him to tie her hair up into a neat bun, even though it wasn’t possible to bathe on the train.  Mana seemed to know how to brush her teeth, et cetera however it was clumsy and it looked painful for her to hold certain things the correct way.  Her hands were always in distorting looking positions, it looked agonizing to imagine trying to get them to make normal postures.

“Ah!  Zeero!”

Zero looked up as Mana turned to him and knocked on the window, her way of pointing to something.  It had begun to snow again and he smiled.

“It’s snowing,” he said as if talking to a child.

“Yuuuu…”

Zero chuckled as Mana frowned, staring down.

“Key?”

“A key?” Zero tilted his head “No, the windows don’t open like that and besides it’s too cold to open them.”

Mana flopped onto the bed, her frown deepening as she shook her head.

“Yuuuke?” she murmured “Yuuu…eee?”

It was Zero’s turn to frown.  Was she trying to speak?  It was a first, Mana often communicated with hand signals and whines.  Zero shifted so he was in front of Mana.

“Mana, are you trying to speak?” he asked and Mana nodded furiously, whining as she held her head “Is it too hard?”

“Yuuuuki!”

Yuki?!  Zero’s eyes widened as Mana bounced on the bed, repeating Yuki’s name insistently.

“Mana, you can remember Yuki?” he asked carefully and Mana nodded.

“Yuuuki!” Mana whined as she pressed her clenched hands together “Yuuuuki!”

“Ssh, ssh,” Zero hushed as she began raising her voice “Mana, Yuki’s alright, she’s alright.”

Mana swayed, her shoulders hunched as tears began forming in her eyes.  Zero brought her into a hug, letting her straddle his lap awkwardly as he cradled her head.

“You miss her, don’t you?” he whispered as Mana sobbed “She’s safe, Mana.  Just like you, you’re both safe.”

Mana sniffed as she plucked the collar of his shirt and Zero saw her fangs elongating.  Quickly he grabbed his own personal set of blood tablets for his own consumption.  He mixed a drink together and Mana screwed her nose up.

“Mana, we can’t drink each other’s blood,” he soothed her “There may be other vampires on board and they’ll be attracted to the scent, especially if it’s your blood that’s spilt.”

Mana lowered her head with a soft pout and Zero sighed softly.

“Maybe another time,” he suggested and she perked up “But not now.  I promise, we can exchange blood once we’re safe.”

Mana didn’t look happy despite the promise as she drank her blood tablet solution.  Zero smiled and ruffled her hair gently.

* * *

 

_“Zero, you always go to Yuki for blood.  Why can’t you take mine instead?”_

* * *

 

Zero waited for sleep to overcome him as Mana snuggled into him, hugging him tightly.  He cradled her head gently as the train continued down the tracks.  She smiled as he glanced out of the window, leaning his head on the pillows whilst securing Mana close with one arm.  Mana yawned deeply in her sleep and Zero smiled.  So far she was sleeping peacefully.  There had been a couple of incidents where Mana would burst out crying from a nightmare, most of the time it was due to the fact that Zero wasn’t there to soothe her.

Tears brimmed in his eyes as he pressed a tender kiss on her forehead.  What if her retardation couldn’t be reversed?  Sure, she was improving her walk and her speech but even Genie could recover only so much after being taken away from her parents and she even relapsed severely after going to one foster family.  His grip on Mana tightened as he remembered the fragile looking Mana at the mansion.  When changing her out of her clothes, he was sure to check for any wounds but much to his relief, it was just the fact that her motor skills were affected by her mental health.

“Zear…?”

Mana moved as Zero shifted to a more comfortable position, watching the snow.  Zero idly moved his hand to check her bun, making sure it was still secure and wasn’t going to fall apart.  It reminded him of Mana always barging into his room, demanding to have it tied up and making excuses as to why no-one else could do it.  Kaien isn’t gentle enough, Yuki is hopeless, she can’t see what she’s doing when she’s doing it herself, it always had to be Zero.  It felt like a privilege to handle such long, thick hair and it was actually quite amusing to see Mana battle with the weight balance as she walked off.  With this Mana, Zero made sure to make the bun much looser than he would normally make it and for the first couple of days, Mana struggled with the sudden shift in weight to her head.  But she managed, of course she did.  Mana was very stubborn after all.

Zero finally sat up when he realised that he wasn’t falling asleep anytime soon and leaned his back against the pillows, Mana’s head dropping to lie on his lap and her grip slipped.  She curled into a foetal position and he placed a protective hand over her head, staring out at the moving scenery.  He was going to make sure Kaname paid for this.  Preferably a bullet to the head but that would be a hasty decision, jumping to conclusions like that and Zero imagined a distressed Yuki.  Heck, she’ll be completely upset when she realises what Mana is like and that Kaname is the prime suspect to the crime unless it was another pureblood which Zero highly doubted.  Sighing sombrely, he brushed the stray hair out of Mana’s face and smiled grimly.

“We’ll make sure he gets what he deserves,” he whispered “Just wait and see, Mana.”

* * *

 

_“The shape is a bit wonky but these are the best batch I made.  So, Zero, please accept my feelings.”_


	6. Chapter 6

_“Zero, slow down!”_

_“Not a chance, it’s not my fault that you’re unfit.”_

_“I’m not unfit!  Gah, just wait until I catch up!”_

* * *

Zero patiently led Mana through the woods.  Her limp wasn’t as bad compared to last week but Zero still needed to slow down and allow Mana time to stay next to him.  Sometimes she would stop, staring down at the grass with a curious look before hobbling forward more.  Zero felt her fingers flex a little.  They were still rigid, however their position seemed more relaxed.  Zero eyed her other hand that was swaying from side to side floppily.  She always kept her elbows tucked into her sides, as if it was a natural body position.  She couldn’t keep her head up straight.  At the moment it was tilted and resting on one shoulder.  Occasionally she would switch to the other shoulder but she favoured her right shoulder.

Mana seemed to be adjusting to her clothes which relieved Zero.  He knew Mana never cared for dresses or skirts, even though it would be easier for her to walk in loose fitting clothing in case she tripped.  But the leggings fit nicely, they didn’t get in the way of her hobble.  Mana rolled her head to her left shoulder before letting out a whine and rolled it back to her right.  Zero looked down at her eyes that sparkled in the sun, smirking at the lopsided smile she had.  It was just so goofy, it was so unlike Mana but nonetheless, it was Mana.

“Zero.”

“Mana.”

Mana giggled like a little girl, waving her free hand happily and Zero chuckled.  Mana looked ahead which let Zero drop his grin.  He watched sadly as Mana paused again to stare at the ground, as if she had forgotten to take another step.  She then hesitantly lifted her foot and took a step.  Zero was quick to catch her when she slipped because she didn’t put her full foot on the ground and chuckled.

“Do you remember our morning jogs?”

Mana tilted her head to her left shoulder as Zero got her back up to her feet and they began walking again.

“Zero.”

“Mana.”

* * *

 

_“Get back to your dorms!”_

_“It’s past your damn curfew!”_

_“Ladies!  My ears are about to bleed from your screaming.  If I as so much feel a little trickle, I will make your lives miserable, so SCRAM!”_

* * *

 

Mana looked around in awe when they entered the small cabin.  The first room is just a simple kitchen with a dining area.  There is a door leading to the bedroom which has a small bathroom consisting of a shower, toilet and sink.  Mana began pacing the table as Zero closed the door after scouring the area.  She seemed to be deep in thought, her eyes fixated on the floor as she smiled a little more…serenely than her other smiles.  Zero sighed softly, it felt like Mana really liked this modest cabin.

“Zero!”

Mana began hobbling towards him and waved her arms a little, indicating that she wanted a hug.  Zero pulled her into a gentle embrace and she let out a small whirr of sorts.  It was the strangest sound he had heard by far and he buried his nose into her hair, smiling despite the tears brimming in his eyes.  Would Mana ever be able to talk properly again?  Walk properly again?  Would she ever be able to hold her head up high again?  Closing his eyes, he sighed and held Mana’s head steady to his chest.

“Zero?”

Zero stepped away when he felt Mana’s fingertips graze his cheek.  He stared at the tears collected on her fingertips blankly and gave a brave smile.

“You must be hungry.”

Mana followed him to the kitchen area where he began checking the fridge for stock.

“Hrm, I’ll probably have to go and get food from the village tomorrow,” he said as Mana hovered behind him “How about vegetable soup?  I know you enjoyed that a lot.”

Mana let out a very happy whirr and Zero stared down at her.

“Are you trying to be a bird now?”

Mana rolled her head to her other shoulder and grinned.  Zero snorted and turned his attention back to the fridge.

“There are stock cubes, I could make a quick broth to fill you,” he offered as he closed the fridge and checked the cupboards “Could be bland but it should stave off hunger.”

“Zero.”

Zero turned his head as Mana rolled her head, parted her lips and he saw her fangs elongated.

“You need tablets?” he asked as he got out his box “I can mix a quick solution but we need to be conservative with these…”

“Zero!”

Mana sounded a little angry with that call and Zero looked at her again as she stared at him.  Zero sighed, shaking his head.

“No, Mana.”

“Zero?”

“You wouldn’t want my blood, it wouldn’t satisfy you,” Zero explained.

“Zero!”

“Mana, you are not drinking my blood.  End of discussion.”

He felt like a very strict father when he told her sternly and Mana acted the part of a spoilt child perfectly.  With a pout, she slid to the floor in a stroppy manner, glaring at the floor.  Zero smirked.

“My, such manners, how ladylike.”

“Zero…”

Zero’s initial amusement faded quickly at Mana’s put out response.  She was again deep in though it appeared as her arms swayed a little, suspended in the air due to the fact she was adamant to keep her elbows glued to her sides.  Her pout faded as her gaze grew blank and she just stared into space.  Zero watched as she kept her unnatural position on the floor and sighed.

“Mana, how about when I get groceries, I’ll go and get you a sketchpad and pencils?  If you can still doodle that is…”

Mana’s head lifted a little at the proposal and she looked up at him.

“Zero?”

“Yes, Mana?”

“Yuki.”

Zero blinked and frowned, biting his lip.

“Do you want to see her, Mana?”

“Yuki.”

Zero folded his arms and grimaced.

“We’ll have to see, Mana,” he said “We just need to make sure your…assailant is locked up before you can come out of hiding.”

“Cur…cur…cur…”

Mana was back to staring into space, murmuring that little word over and over.  Zero let her be like that for a while as he fixed her a quick broth and sat her down at the table.  She stared down at the steaming liquid as he stepped outside with his phone.  It was time to make some calls.

 

* * *

 

_“Zero, if you’re worried about hurting Yuki, then take my blood instead!”_

_“No, I can fight it!  I just need to suppress it…”_

_“Oh for God’s sake, Zero!  Stop playing the hero!  It’s not doing anyone any favours!”_


	7. Chapter 7

_“Confiscated.”_

_“You witch!”_

_“If only, then I’d be able to make you lot disappear.  Confiscated.”_

* * *

Mana could hold her head up straight.  That’s the first thing Zero noticed one day when he saw her hobble into the kitchen, clearly following her nose to the scent of breakfast.  She looked up at him with a curious look as he simply stared at her until she leaned her head on her right shoulder.  Zero huffed.

“You don’t have to do that if you can lift your head up,” he said and Mana shuffled towards him.

She lifted her head up straight to peer around him and see what was cooking for breakfast.

“Zero?”

“Just crepes, I need to go shopping soon,” Zero answered her question “Do you want some more paper to doodle whilst you wait?”

Mana reached out towards the frying pan and Zero frowned.

“…Do you want to help cook?”

Mana’s eyes lit up and Zero hummed thoughtfully.

“Mana, how is your grip?”

Zero stepped to the side to let her hold the handle of the frying pan awkwardly.  He huffed, she wouldn’t be able to cook very well.

“The result may be Yuki’s cooking instead of your cooking.”

Mana huffed and glared up at him.  Zero smirked as he stood behind Mana and poured the batter into the frying pan.

“I’m going to have to help you if you want to cook.”

Mana pouted, not liking the idea but she nodded nonetheless.  Zero held her hands as he helped her hold the spatula and they began making the crepes.

* * *

 

_“Do I even want to know?”_

_“I just wanted to make chocolates for Kaname-sama…”_

_“Yuki-nee…this is the fourth time you’ve tried and the mess is always EXACTLY the same every time, do you even learn from mistakes?!”_

* * *

Mana sloppily cut the crepe roll in front of her.  Sometimes her fork would slip from her grip but she still picked up and continued to persevere in eating properly.  Zero noticed that her left hand seemed to be in a more awkward position than the right so holding items in that hand was more difficult.  Her hands were starting to relax more, her fingers being able to curl and uncurl easier.  It relieved him, however her speech was still…impaired.  At least Mana’s condition was improving, he wondered how she was like before he had found her.

“Zero?”

Zero looked up and snorted when he saw chocolate down Mana’s front and over her nose.

“How did that even happen?” he asked as he offered a handkerchief.

Mana pouted before dabbing her face clean.  Zero smirked and glanced at the clock.

“The market should be opening soon, I’ll be leaving in a minute.”

Mana whined and Zero leaned over to comfort her.

“I know, but we need food and it’s not a good idea to have too many people see you.”

Mana slumped and huffed.

“Zero…”

“Mana, there’s no need to be scared, you’re safe here.”

“Cur.”

Mana frowned as she glared at the table, her mouth opening and closing as she began trembling.

“Cur…?” Zero repeated.

Was she trying to be a pirate now?

“Cur, cur, cur,” Mana seemed more agitated as Zero began to clean up “Kuraaaaan!”

Zero nearly dropped the plates as he stared at Mana who looked up at him meaningfully, tears collecting in her eyes.

“Kuran?” he murmured and Mana whined, ducking her head and covering it with her hands.

She began crying and Zero placed the plates down to hug her.

“He…he did do this do you, didn’t he?”

Mana buried her face into his chest and whined loudly.

“Yuki!  Yuki!”

Zero stared down at her in realisation.  She was worried that Kaname might hurt Yuki?

“You know the two of them are married, don’t you?”

Mana nodded, her bottom lip wobbling.  Zero rocked her gently.

“Yuki, they are happy together…”

Mana looked up at him as he began rethinking.

“Well, Yuki is happy, Kuran hasn’t hurt her but they…Yuki is very worried about you.”

Mana ducked her head, tears dropping from her eyes.  Zero hugged her tighter.

“When it’s safe, we’ll go and see her first,” he promised “She’ll be very happy to see you.”

Mana looked up at him uncertainly and he gave her an encouraging smile.

“We can go for a walk, maybe when you have a better grip we can bake a cake together…with Yuki far away from the kitchen.”

Mana’s lips twitched a bit but she still looked up at Zero worriedly.  Zero tilted his head before sighing.

“He won’t find us,” he promised her “He probably doesn’t even know you’re outside of Japan.  I promise, he won’t find you again and we will find a way to make sure he won’t be able to go anywhere near you.”

He petted her head gently as she pawed at his shirt.

“Mana, I’m sorry for letting you just go like that,” he said and Mana looked up at him sharply “I shouldn’t have let you out of my sight that night.”

“Kuraaan…”

Zero tilted his head and Mana looked down.

“Cur…Kuraaan…”

Zero frowned, just when he thought he was understanding Mana communicating with him, she comes out and starts a new code of sorts.  Zero watched as she reached her hand out for where the paper was and Zero smiled inwardly.  He had to keep the paper far away from her because on the first day, the first stack was already half done with a lot of clumsy drawings and doodles.

“Just a few, OK?” he said as he cleared the plates up then handed her three pieces of paper with the set of pencils.

Mana began drawing quickly, huffing when her awkward grip on the pencils would flick unwanted lines.  Zero grabbed his coat and basket only to be stopped by Mana calling him.  He turned and frowned at the large picture of…well a circle with a triangle on top of it.

“It’s lovely, Mana,” he said and got an irritated Mana glare “…It could do with some work?”

Mana was absolutely fuming, her head tilted to her left shoulder now as she gave Zero another look.

“…Are you trying to communicate?”

Mana nodded and Zero froze on the spot.  What on earth was she trying to say now?  Her shouting Zero and Yuki, and now Kuran, was confusing enough.  It didn’t help that Mana’s drawing skills had taken a nosedive along with her cooking and motor skills…

“Um…a symbol?”

Mana’s fingers were nearly tearing the paper apart.

“Mana, what do you want, it’s a circle with an upside down triangle on top of it!”

Mana huffed as she rolled her head back to the right shoulder then held up her left hand.  Zero stared as she began waving it and Zero frowned deeper.

“A sign?”

Nope.

“…Jewellery?”

Mana’s eyes lit up and Zero squinted more.

“…A ring?  An engagement ring?!”

His eyes widened.

“Do you want to get married?!”

Mana snorted as she dropped her arms with a defeated look.  Zero chuckled.

“I’m teasing, Mana,” he smirked “but you are trying to say something with a poor grade drawing of an engagement ring.”

Mana hissed as she put the drawing down on the table.  Zero stared at her and looked at her in disbelief.

“He proposed to you,” he said and Mana nodded “You rejected him?”

Mana nodded firmly.

“Why would he do such a thing to you then?”

Mana looked lost as she ducked her head.  Zero walked over and cradled her head.

“Then he must have turned you.”

Mana nodded and Zero sighed.

“I’m sorry, Mana,” he said “I shouldn’t have…”

Mana reached out to touch his hand.

“Zero.  …For…for…”

Zero glanced at the clock and began walking away.

“Mana, don’t try to strain yourself so much,” he said as Mana whined when he went to the door “I won’t be long.  And don’t try to steal more paper.”

Mana watched with a pitiful look as he left the cabin.

 

* * *

 

_“Mana, thank you for the chocolates.”_

_“I didn’t give you any, Kuran.  It was Yuki-nee.  Get us the right way round.”_

_“Mana, I know the difference between your cooking and Yuki’s.  You can’t fool me.”_

_“Just get lost, you bastard.”_


	8. Chapter 8

_“Mana, draw me next!”_

_“Alright, alright, just stand still, Headmaster!”_

_“Call me daddy, Mana…”_

_“…No.”_

* * *

 

Zero watched Mana focus hard as she tried to draw more accurately.  Such focus sometimes resulted in the old Mana coming back.  For instance, this current Mana in focus had a straight back, her head was held upright and she was holding the pencil correctly.  And still, Mana’s drawing was sloppy.  Zero didn’t want to break Mana’s concentration, if he did she would revert back to Mana who would be like a floppy scarecrow.  Zero’s eyes fell to her elbows, Mana was really stubborn to keep them at her sides.  He smirked to himself before turning back round to continue chopping vegetables.

“Zero?”

Zero turned back around to see Mana had snapped out of focus, her head on her right shoulder as she stared at the door.

“Zero…” she whined and Zero then felt it.

He felt another vampire nearby.  Slowly lowering his knife, Zero pulled the apron off and crept towards the door carefully.

“Zero…” Mana whined again as Zero retrieved Bloody Rose from his coat.

“Mana, stay there, I’ll be right back…”

He rested against the wall, gun in hand as he slowly reached out for the door handle.  He flexed his fingers before quickly throwing the door open and he saw cold violet eyes on the other side.  Without thinking, he fired at the visitor and Mana shrieked, covering her ears at the gunshot.

“Stay right there, Mana!” Zero told her as his opponent fled and he gave chase.

 

* * *

 

_“I would like to see you paint, Mana.”_

_“I’m sorry, Yuki-nee but my art room is my haven, only I am allowed in there.  I could paint some scenery outside with you watching though.”_

_“But your best paintings are done in that room, Mana…”_

_“You’ve only seen one painting that was finished in that room, your portrait.”_

* * *

 

Zero didn’t get very far from the cabin as his attacker appeared above him and tried to land a blow to his neck.  He was quicker, he dodged and held her at gunpoint, eyes widening as he recognized her.

“Seiren!”

Seiren narrowed her eyes before getting out of his grip and continued her assault.  Zero dodged her deadly chops and swift kicks whilst trying to get a good aim to attack the faithful Kuran servant.  It didn’t help that they were fighting in an open space in the daylight, or perhaps it did?  Seiren couldn’t hide in the shadows or blend in with the scenery either…  Zero hissed as Seiren managed to scratch his cheek, drawing blood and he used her proximity to his advantage, or tried to.  He aimed for her foot, however she dodged and finally gave him space where he aimed for her again…

“Seiiiireeeeen!!!”

Zero ended up lifting his gun and firing the sky, making Mana yelp and cling onto Seiren tightly.  Mana had just ran out of the cabin and flung herself around Seiren, giving her an awkward hug.  Seiren stared at her with a startled look and took hold of her hands.

“Mana-sama, did you just say my name?” she asked a little breathlessly.

“Seiiireeen…” Mana whimpered as she eyed Bloody Rose.

Zero quickly put the safety on and lowered his weapon, eyeing the scene warily.

“Mana, I said to stay put,” he said slowly.

“Zero…” Mana pouted as she nuzzled Seiren “Seiireen…”

Seiren carefully stepped out of Mana’s embrace and looked her up and down, still a little shocked.

“Mana-sama, your limp…” she murmured and Mana hobbled forward a little bit with a goofy grin “Your posture…and you’ve gained weight!”

“Seiireeen…” Mana said in a singsong fashion.

Zero stood still, watching as Seiren examined Mana more closely, looking at her arms, looking at her feet and feeling her neck.

“How is this possible?” she asked then turned to Zero “In such a short amount of time, how is it possible that her condition has improved so much?”

“Zero!” Mana said brightly and smiled over to Zero after rolling her head to her other shoulder.

“Why are you here, Seiren?” Zero asked as he slowly walked over to them.

“To look for Mana-sama.”

Mana gave her another awkward hug, closing her eyes and relaxing.  Zero gripped Bloody Rose tighter.

“I won’t let you take her back to Kuran.”

Mana hesitated in her hug as Seiren cast her eyes downward.

“…I don’t wish for her to go back either.”

Zero narrowed his eyes as Seiren held Mana’s hands and squeezed them.

“Mana-sama…how, Kiryu?  How is it possible that she…she…?”

“She still has trouble speaking,” Zero replied “And her motor skills are improving.  Didn’t she start getting better with you?”

“…”

Seiren looked at Mana who was gazing up in the air now, humming under her breath.

“Any signs of improvement would disappear after a few days, she never got better.”

“…”

“Seiireen?”

Seiren looked at Mana who began tugging her towards the cabin.

“Seiireen?”

She rolled her head to the other shoulder as Zero let out a short sigh.

“She wants you to stay for a while.”

“…”

“…”

“Seiireen?”

Seiren smiled softly.

“In a minute, Mana-sama.  I would like to speak to Kiryu.”

“Zero?”

“Why don’t you draw a picture for Seiren?”

Mana looked down and nodded uncertainly.  She then hobbled over to him and reached out, taking some blood from his cut.

“Mana!”

Mana licked her fingers clean before hobbling into the cabin.  Seiren narrowed her eyes.

“You haven’t been giving her blood, have you?”

“No, Mana has tried but I’ve made sure she stays with blood tablets.”

“…”

They stood in silence for a while, exchanging wary looks until Zero broke the silence.

“So you’re going to go back and say where Mana is?”

“…I won’t have to right away,” Seiren said avoiding his gaze “I don’t expect you to stay in one place however.”

Zero stiffened a little, grimacing.  He hadn’t expected to be able to hide Mana in one place.  Zero nodded sternly to Seiren.

“Very well,” he said and they turned towards the cabin when Mana called for Seiren again “You’re welcome to stay for dinner, Mana would be happy.”

Seiren glanced at the cabin warily before nodding shortly.

“Seiren?”

“Yes, Kiryu?”

“Thank you for looking after her.”

 

* * *

 

_“Zero, don’t move.”_

_“How many drawings is this, Mana?”_

_“What can I say?  You’re the most convenient model.”_


	9. Chapter 9

_“What are you doing out here?”_

_“I couldn’t sleep, what about you?”_

_“…”_

_“…Blood thirst, I get it.  See ya.”_

* * *

Mana was yawning as Zero led her out of the cabin, locking up and giving the once around.  Seiren chose to appear before them then and Mana blinked at her blearily.  It was very early in the morning, the sky was still dark and the air was still cold.  Seiren nodded her head to Zero before brushing some hair out of Mana’s head.  Mana yawned again, leaning her head on her right shoulder and blearily staring at Seiren’s poker face.

“Seiren?”

Seiren smiled as Mana pouted tiredly, she wanted to go back to sleep.

“Kiryu?”

“Seiren.”

“…Nightmares, Mana-sama had them frequently.  Does she still have them?”

“At first, yes.  But over time, they’ve become rarer.”

“Good.”

“Seiren,” Mana purred as she pawed at Seiren’s hand.

Seiren cupped her face and smiled softly.

“Mana-sama, stay safe,” she said “Keep an eye on Kiryu, look after him.”

Mana snorted at the same time as Zero.  Mana clawed at Zero’s arm, successful in taking his hand in hers.

“Mana, you don’t need to keep your elbows at your sides, how many times have I told you that?”

“Zero…forever.”

Both vampires frowned briefly before Zero ruffled her hair.

“Yeah, I’ll never give up.”

“Kiryu…”

Zero looked over to Seiren who looked a little downcast.

“You’ll forever be running.  You can’t have Kaname-sama committed for anything.”

“I can try.”

“For what, Kiryu?  We are unable to go against him and anyone else will not be permitted to go against him.  It will be considered a family affair, therefore no-one else’s business.”

Mana was focusing on her boots as Zero grimaced.

“The damage may well be irreversible.”

“You’d better give her the best life she deserves then.”

Mana looked at Seiren when she took a hold of her shoulders.

“Mana-sama, I may not see you again for a long while,” she said and Mana whined “Please, take care.”

“Seiren…”

“Kiryu, where are you headed to next?”

“…The British Isles, we will be staying there.”

“Are you able to continue running?”

“The Headquarters in London should help us, Mana may need to be detained but anything to protect her.”

Mana whined again and Zero brought an arm around her tightly.

“I see.  Very well.”

“Seiren…”

Seiren hugged Mana tightly before Zero began leading her through the woods.  Seiren remained in the same spot, watching them disappear into the morning mist.  She sighed deeply, a small smile appearing on her features.  However, it was very fleeting as the last thing she remembered that day were a pair of livid, glowing, red eyes.

* * *

 

_“Kuran, Yuki-nee is convinced that you have something to do with our past and she is desperate to know.  What are you hiding?”_

_“The truth could be cruel to the both of you, Mana.  Do you really want to know?”_

_“I can handle anything.  For Yuki-nee, I would do anything to fulfil her wishes.”_

_“Anything?  …  Mana, become my lover and I will tell you and your sister what you want to know.”_

_“Over my dead body!  You’re sick, Kuran!  A bloody waste of space!  Who needs you anyway, I’ll find out the truth by myself!”_

* * *

“Your walk has improved.”

Zero smiled at Mana as she walked beside him at a quicker pace than what it had been two weeks ago.  She beamed up at him, rolling her head upright and looking up in the trees in awe.  Zero kept on smiling as they kept walking down the path, hands linked together.  Mana’s fingers squeezed his hand and Zero smiled a little wider.

“After Britain, maybe we can go to America,” he suggested and Mana looked up at him “Perhaps find someone to keep an eye on you whilst I work.”

“Seiren!”

Zero chuckled.

“Maybe, she does have to keep Kuran occupied however.”

Mana pouted and lowered her head.

“Yuki?”

Zero’s smile wavered.

“…After America.  How she’ll react to the situation…”

“Yuki…”

Mana sighed sorrowfully.  They eventually reached the road and Zero sat her down at the bus stop.

“The morning bus will come soon,” he said as he gave her a pencil and notebook.

Mana let out a whir of delight and Zero smirked.

“Now, be conservative, I don’t have another one.”

Mana pouted but started doodling in the first page nonetheless.  Zero snorted and stood by the road to check for the bus.  He did have a few more notebooks, but he wasn’t going to tell her that anytime soon. 

He snuck a glance at her, smiling happily at her correct posture as she fell into focus when doodling.  He remembered when she would lock herself up in her art room, somewhere where only she had the key and only she went in and out.  Apparently she painted in that room, she only took out a few paintings which were portraits of other people.  She could spend a whole weekend in that room and come out covered in paint but she wouldn’t let anyone see any of her paintings.  She felt that they had more value, sentimental value that is, if nobody looked at them.  Zero sometimes remarked that one day someone would have to go in to drag her out.

“Mana.”

Zero smiled at Mana when she looked up at him.

“Maybe I’ll arrange to get an easel for you to paint with,” he said and Mana’s eyes lit up “You might want to work on your grip first though.”

“Seiren…p…p…”

Mana frowned and huffed.

“Seiren…pai…”

Zero smiled and reached over to pat Mana’s head.

“One step at a time, Mana,” he said to her and she pouted softly “I know, but look at how fast you’re improving.  You even managed to get Seiren’s name right in a matter of hours.”

Mana ducked her head and began drawing more.  Zero smiled wider and kissed her head.

“Mana, I should have said before,” he whispered above her ear “I love you.”

Mana dropped her pencil as she looked up at Zero.  Zero stooped to pick up her pencil and hand it back to her.

“I will protect you, no matter what.  I promise.”

He saw colour bloom in Mana’s cheeks and she ducked her head.  Zero smiled happily.  That was the Mana he knew.

 

* * *

 

_“Please, Mana!”_

_“It was no last year, it was no the year before and this year it is a definite NO!”_

_“But I really want to make my feelings known this year, please Mana, make chocolates for me to give to Kaname-sama!”_

_“Why don’t you get shop-bought chocolates then?”_

_“I think he’d appreciate chocolates that have been made by hand…  You have all the ingredients here so it would be convenient, wouldn’t it?”_

_“The ingredients are here because…because…I was going to make some chocolates for someone special…”_


	10. Chapter 10

_“Kaname-sama, let me hold those for you.”_

_“Here.  This one is the one I really want.”_

_“Very well.”_

_“She…must have stayed up all night to make these…”_

* * *

There she is.  Kaname watched with bated breath.  Mana was drawing away in the book that Zero had handed to her whilst the hunter kept on looking up and down the road.  Flexing his fingers, Kaname took in a single deep breath to regain his composure.  He needed to play this right.  However, as he began formulating a strategy, he found himself needing to play his first move much earlier than expected. 

Whilst watching Mana, Mana had lifted her head and their eyes met.  She had seen him and her reaction was dramatic.  Both pencil and notebook had dropped to the floor, catching Zero’s immediate attention.  Kaname watched her fingers curling into her palms and as she hunched her shoulders so high until they were touching her ears.  Zero blocked his view when he rushed to ask what was wrong and Kaname could hear her shrieking and screaming.  All it took was Mana pointing a hand in his direction for Zero to aim Bloody Rose at him.

But before a bullet could be fired, Kaname stepped out into the open and Zero’s fangs began elongating to accompany his furious scowl.

“Good morning, Kiryu,” he said with a strained smile, crossing the road elegantly “How is my little sister?”

“No thanks to you, she’s damaged possibly beyond repair,” Zero growled as he let Mana cling onto his free arm.

Kaname’s eyes never left Mana as she whined, clinging onto Zero as tears flowed down her cheeks.

“Mana?” he called and Mana hid her face into Zero.

“Stay away, don’t come any nearer,” Zero snarled.

“Or what, Kiryu?” Kaname taunted “Are you going to shoot me?  In front of her?”

“If it means we’ll be able to be rid of you, I’m sure she’ll be grateful.”

“And what will Yuki say when she finds out that you murdered her husband?”

“What will Yuki say when she finds out that you made her sister mentally retarded?”

Kaname smirked as Mana clung tighter onto Zero.

“Look at her, Kuran!  Three weeks of improvement have just gone up in smoke all because of you!  She’s fucking terrified of you because of what you did to her!  Why…why would you even…?”

Kaname parted his lips momentarily, studying Mana as he gave his answer.

“So she would love me.”

Zero couldn’t even form a single word as he shot at him.  Kaname dodged as Mana let out a yelp after the gunshot echoed in the woods.

“Mana, get back to the cabin, hide and don’t come out!”

“Zeeaaarooo!”

Kaname fled into the woods with Zero hot on his tail, furious and a strong intent to kill thrumming in his veins. 

* * *

 

_“What are you doing here, Kuran?”_

_“I couldn’t visit until now.  Are you making chocolates?”_

_“It’s none of your business.  Yuki-nee's in bed, so leave.”_

_“Ever the chatterbox.  See you tomorrow then.”_

* * *

 

Bloody Rose went flying down the cliff edge as Zero slumped against a tree, glaring up at Kaname.  The pureblood smirked down at him, his eyes glowing as he prepared a final strike.  It never came as he was tackled by an unexpected third party.  Claws dug into his clothes and skin whilst fangs found themselves buried in his shoulder.

“Mana, I told you to hide!”

“Zero!”

Kaname hissed when first the fangs, then the claws were torn out of him.  He sat up, with the wounds healing, glaring as Mana collapsed by Zero, pressing her clenched hands to his wounds, tears still flowing and her nose running quite a bit too.

“Zero…Zero…” she whimpered as Kaname stood, glaring furiously at them.

“Mana,” he uttered and Mana glared up at him.

“Fil!”

She coughed as he began walking towards them, restraining his anger.  As he drew closer, Mana drew Zero more into an awkward embrace.

“Fil…” she continued to whisper “fil…th…”

“Mana, I don’t want to hurt you,” Kaname said calmly as he locked his gaze with Zero’s.

“Cur…cur…Kuraaan…fil…th…”

Kaname narrowed his eyes as Mana pressed her face into Zero’s neck.

“Zero…for…foreeeveeer…”

Zero shakily propped himself up further as he prepared his fangs and claws, ready to attack.

“She never cared for you, Kuran,” Zero sneered “She never will.”

Kaname caught him after Mana was, not so gently, pushed to the side and like two vicious wolves, they brawled messily.  The clash was short and brief, ending when Kaname cast Zero down the cliff, watching him coldly as he plummeted into the forest below. 

“Zero!”

Kaname snatched Mana by the arms as she herself tried to dive after him.

“Zero!  Zero!”

Kaname watched as she tried and failed to tear herself out of his grip.  She screamed Zero’s name over and over, she began to sound like the most infuriating alarm Kaname had ever heard.  Eyes blazing furiously, Kaname violently yanked Mana back and covered her eyes, power flowing through him.

“No,” he snarled softly in her ear as she began shrieking “Not Zero.  Never Zero.”

“Z…!  Z…!”

Kaname gripped Mana tightly, bruises forming on her arm and with a single wish running through his mind, he made sure to delve and make sure Mana would never remember Zero, or anything else for that matter.  Tears continued to drop from Mana’s cheeks as her struggles began to cease and her arms dropped. 

“Z…”

It was silent as Mana stood up straight and Kaname hesitantly pulled away, his breathing a little heavier than normal as he regained his composure.  Mana stood as still as a corpse, head down, spine straight and not moving a single muscle.  Kaname walked around to face her front, looking down at her with a concerned look.

“Mana?”

Mana lifted her head, blinked blearily at the light of the rising sun coming over the horizon and looked at Kaname uncertainly.  Kaname swallowed uneasily as she looked at him, anxiously letting the seconds slowly slip by until she smiled.

“K-Kaname-nii-sama,” she uttered and Kaname’s heart leapt.

She raised her arms and Kaname brought her into a tight embrace.

“Mana?”

“Kaname-nii-sama, where are we exactly?”

Kaname smiled, closing his eyes and kissed Mana’s head.

“Far, far away from home,” he replied as he let her hair loose from the sloppy bun it was in “We should go.”

Mana just smiled and looked up at him adoringly.

* * *

 

_“Mana, thank you!  I think he really liked them!”_

_“It seems that way.  Next time, make your own or buy them, I will never again make anything for his royal ‘I’m so important, everyone love me’!”_

_“Mana!”_

_“Yuki-nee, you know, actually you and Zero both personally know about how I feel about him.  I don’t care if he saved our lives, he has a stink about him and I don’t like it.”_


	11. Chapter 11

_“I’ve seen the way you’ve glanced at her, my dear nephew, you’re no different than me.”_

* * *

“Kaname-nii-sama!”

Kaname caught Mana as she pounced on him.  He smiled as he spun her around, kissing her head.

“I’m home, Mana.”

Mana smiled happily at him before tugging him through the corridors.  There was a soft growl as Kaname’s familiar wandered into the art room, sniffing around his masters curiously.  Mana blushed as she stood by a freshly painted portrait of Kaname.

“You…wanted one done, didn’t you?” she murmured shyly as Kaname smiled a little wider “It’s not good enough, is it?  I’m sorry…”

“It’s perfect, Mana,” Kaname said as he looked down at her, brushing some hair out of her face “Just like you.”

Mana blushed a little deeper and giggled shyly. 

“What would you like for dinner?” she asked as Kaname smiled down at her.

“Anything will do, you know how much I love your cooking.”

Mana blushed even deeper, jumping a little as he kissed her deeply.  Kaname swooped her off her feet and nuzzled her nose.

“Mana, my Mana,” he purred “Shall we dance?”

“Yes, Kaname-nii-sama.”

Kaname smiled as he led her towards the ballroom.  He was in heaven, he was certain now.  No longer was Mana afraid of him, no longer was she regarding him with disgusted looks, everything was perfect.  She was obedient, happy and very…perfect.

“How long are you going to be here for this time?” Mana asked.

“I’m afraid a few days, I have business in Japan,” Kaname smiled sadly and Mana looked down in disappointment.

“Oh…” she murmured “It’s just…I do miss you so much when you’re not here.”

“I miss you too, my darling,” Kaname murmured as they paused in their waltz so he could cup her cheeks “But don’t worry.  Christmas will be here soon and I will be staying for much longer.”

Mana’s eyes lit up and she smiled.

“Thank goodness, I’m so happy!” she sighed.

“I love you, Mana.”

“I love you too, Kaname-nii-sama…”

Kaname pulled her forward to kiss her passionately.

 

* * *

 

_“My poor niece, being hunted by such a vicious predator.”_

* * *

 

Two months had never felt like an eternity before.  Zero brushed the snow off his coat as he persevered through the storm.  Really, who hides his sister in manor that lies in the middle of the Taiga forest?!  Oh wait, Kaname Kuran.  Zero gnashed his teeth as he braced himself against the next tree.  He could still hear the shrieks Mana let out after he had broken a few bones from falling.  Gripping Bloody Rose close to him, Zero felt relief wash over him when he saw the structure in the distance.

“Mana…” he breathed and nodded as he moved on forward.

Kaname’s scent was in the air but it was faint.  He must have left a while ago.  Zero narrowed his eyes.  It was obvious Kaname was leading a double life, leaping between the sisters.  Zero persevered through the storm, he was going to get Mana and they were most likely going to go to New Zealand or the Caribbean, heck just anywhere far, far away and with a warm climate preferably.  Zero shook his head to get the snow out of his hair. 

He picked a window to slip in quickly and got ready in case of traps.  He narrowed his eyes when a large dark wolf came barrelling down the corridor towards him.

 

* * *

 

_“Do you feel it?  The pull of insanity?  It runs in the family after all..."_

* * *

 

Charms scattered, Bloody Rose smoking, Zero stormed through the corridors, checking each room.  Everything looked the same, it began to wear him down.  His pulse was racing, where was she?  Where was Mana?  Zero let out a growl as he finished one corridor and was suddenly presented with another corridor, full of the same doors.

“Mana?!” he called, not caring if it might trigger anything else to come charging at him.

He gritted his teeth as he closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint a presence but to no avail.  It felt like this mansion was abandoned, possibly haunted.  Zero sighed in frustration as he began looking through the rooms again.  Three rooms in and he nearly fired Bloody Rose.  His breath left him as he looked at the figure that sat upright in the bed.  Silence stretched between them as Zero hesitantly stepped into the room.

“M-Mana?”

No response and Zero anxiously rushed to her side, grabbing her shoulder to shake her.

“Mana, can you hear me?”

His breath hitched as he saw her collarbone.  Lovebites.  They were everywhere.  Gritting his teeth in anger, Zero shook Mana harder.

“Mana!”

Her body was cold and rigid, like a corpse.  Zero waved a hand in front of her face, not even a blink.

“Mana?”

His voice was breaking.  His eyes widened as he realised tears were streaming down his cheeks.  Mana is lifeless.  Mana is dead.  Mana is gone.  Her body is still functioning and her mind is being controlled by Kaname, Mana is _gone_.

“Mana, Mana, please…” he begged as he shook her harder “Please, say something, or at least make a small noise just to…to…”

She said nothing.  She made no noise.  She was lifeless, she was dead, she was gone.  Zero gazed into her dull eyes, feeling his heart break more and more.

“Mana, please…”

Mana didn’t respond.  Zero dropped his head and failed to choke his sobs back.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I should…I should have…”

Mana looked on unseeingly as he continued his struggle with his emotions.  He looked up again, looking deep into her eyes and his breath hitched.  Somewhere in her, he knew she was still trying to communicate.  But the message was not one he wanted to hear.  Still, the more he thought about it, the more he realised; there is no other choice.

“Mana…”

Tears fell onto the duvet as Zero shifted closer.

“Mana…I…”

There was only one solution.  She was suffering so much.

“Mana…I love you.”

Shakily, Zero leaned in and kissed Mana’s frozen lips.  It was a little sloppy and Zero pulled away, opening his eyes and blinking in surprise when he swore he saw Mana lean in a little.  Frowning, he kissed her lips again, his heart leaping when he felt her lips move against his.  He parted from her and looked back into Mana’s eyes.

“Mana…”

He leaned back for a third kiss, making sure to make it as sweet as possible.  This kiss lasted longer than the other two kisses, much longer until Zero couldn’t breathe.  He ended the kiss reluctantly because the moment their lips parted, Zero pulled the trigger.


	12. Chapter 12

_“Kaname-sama would like to see you.”_

_Zero and I gave each other a look before I turned to Seiren._

_“Well you can tell him, I would not like to see him,” I replied._

_“It is urgent and he wishes to speak with you immediately.”_

_I snorted._

_“Immediately?” I drawled then glanced at Zero “He probably wants to turn me back.”_

_Zero shifted, looking a little uncomfortable and I folded my arms._

_“I am not interested, I am not meeting with him,” I said firmly._

_“It won’t take very long.”_

_“Not interested.”_

_“He very much wishes to see you.”_

_“You’re not going to leave us alone until I go, are you?”_

_“Affirmative.”_

_Damn it!  I sighed before shrugging to Zero._

_“OK, you go ahead and make sure Yuki-nee’s alright,” I said “I’ll go and see what the manipulative douche wants.”_

_“Be careful,” Zero warned and I smirked, taking Pearl Beauty out and tugging her cord._

_“I will be,” I promised._

_We separated ways, I gave Zero a glance over my shoulder and met his eyes briefly.  I felt my cheeks warm up and turned away.  He always had such beautiful eyes._

_I followed Seiren to the Moon Dorms where she left me with directions to Kuran’s room.  I followed them, stopping at the door of his room where he was gazing out of his window, putting his coat on.  I leaned on the doorframe._

_“I want to stay human.”_

_Kuran turned and I folded my arms, glaring at him._

_“So we’re done?” I said “You and Yuki-nee go off into the sunset while I stay here and help Cross and Zero clear the school up, everyone’s happy, good day to you.”_

_“Mana,” Kuran chuckled as I began to move away “Mana, wait.”_

_“What?”_

_I turned to him and flinched when I realised how close he had come.  I took a step back, glaring at him._

_“What did I leave out?” I asked and he gave me a look, that sort of kicked puppy look before kneeling down before me._

_“Mana, will you marry me?”_

_If the circumstances hadn’t been so grim, I would have probably laughed.  But instead, I felt creeped out, like some sort of insect had crawled into my clothes._

_“Um, no,” I said rather promptly as I took another step back “No way, in heaven or hell or if you were the last person in existence.”_

_“Mana…”_

_I glared at him._

_“I’ve always made it very clear,” I said slowly “You’re the last person I would ever commit to.”_

_“Mana…”_

_He was still giving me that pitiful look, as if I would fall for a pitiful looking sight._

_“No!  And don’t say my name so causally like that or in that tone!  Why would you want to marry me anyway, aren’t I your sister?”_

_“…It’s not uncommon for Purebloods to inbreed for blood purity.”_

_“Well forget it, you want inbred babies?  Go to Yuki-nee, we’re practically the same person, she’s the one who is head over heels in love with you.”_

_Kuran chuckled._

_“Mana, you’re…” he sighed as he got to his feet and gazed down at me with soft eyes “You and Yuki, you’re different, so different.”_

_“Not by looks, if that’s what you’re into.”_

_“Mana, I love you.”_

_WHAT?!  I don’t know what kind of look I gave him, but I’m hoping it was something between disgust and horror.  Probably a little bit of surprise because that had just come out of nowhere.  I shook my head and sighed shortly._

_“Of course you do, I’m your sister, supposedly anyway…”_

_“I love you as a love interest.”_

_Well damn._

_“Kuran, do I have to spell this out?!” I began to get really angry “I hate you!  I absolutely despise you!”_

_His face became emotionless as I began to rant about how much I would not be marrying him._

_“You’re deceitful!  You’re untrustworthy!  You even used me as bait for Rido!”_

_“Mana, I’m…”_

_“Not done!  You manipulate those around you!  You led Yuki-nee on so many times, I was actually close to killing you one time!  And what’s worse is that you tried to extort me into being your girlfriend so I could find out about our past, whilst you knew very well that Yuki-nee was having violent hallucinations!  Forgive me for being shallow, but I don’t look for those kinds of things in a husband!”_

_I took in a deep breath._

_“I’ll say it again,” I snarled as I put as much venom as possible into my glare “You’re the last person I would ever commit to.”_

_Kuran…was very silent and still.  It began to scare me and I turned my back to leave.  Next thing I knew, his arms were wrapped tightly around my body, his breathing in my ear, on my neck…_

_CRACK!_

_He hissed as I used Pearl Beauty and I began to run.  He was quicker, by the time I reached the stairs, he was on me again and wrestling my weapon from me.  He snapped my wrist and I bite my lip hard to stop myself from screaming.  The whip fell down the stairs as Kuran towered over me, one hand around my broken wrist, his other arm looped around my back.  His breathing was heavy and an ominous shadow was cast over his eyes.  I began to thrash and kick._

_“Mana…” he breathed as my struggles were futile, he was too strong “Even if you’re like this, I still love you.”_

_The tone of his voice when he said that made me feel very afraid.  He twisted my arm so that my broken wrist would be in his other hand and brushed the hair out of my face._

_“Mana…” he purred rather creepily “My Mana…”_

_He was beginning to sound very much like Rido and I thrashed about more._

_“What do you think you’re doing?!” I demanded and he covered my eyes._

_“I will take care of you.”_

_It felt like something was inside my brain and it was eating up my memories.  I tried to attack, tried to resist but did not scream.  Or I might have, it was too uncertain because suddenly, I felt disconnected.  I couldn’t feel my body, which made me glad and scared because I couldn’t feel Kuran anymore.  What I did feel, however, was my neck being pierced and I knew I wasn’t the same Mana as before.  I tried to call for help as I began to struggle remembering names and places where I had been.  But there was one name which I clung onto and during the battle, I called and called for him to come and help._

_Zero!_

_“It didn’t have to be like this, Mana.”_

_Zero!_

_“We could have left peacefully.”_

_Zero!_

_“But this is a good second option.”_

_Zero!_

_“You don’t need anything but me, Mana.”_

_Zero!_

_“Let…go…”_

_ZERO!_


	13. Chapter 13

Yuki stepped out of the car when her husband opened the car door for her and their daughter to jump out.

“Carry me, Mama,” little Ai demanded and Yuki smiled down at her.

“Mama’s carrying flowers, there’s no room for you,” she said as she took a bouquet of roses from their chauffer.

“Carry me, Papa,” Ai turned to her father and Kaname smiled, lifting her up to rest on his side.

“You’ll spoil her rotten,” Yuki warned as they began walking down the pavement.

“She is my darling little Ai,” Kaname said with a soft smile.

“Where are we, Papa?” Ai asked as she looked around.

“The graveyard,” Kaname forced his next smile.

“What’s that?”

“It’s where your Aunt Mana is sleeping.”

It took all of Yuki’s strength to suppress a sob.  A few minutes later, filled with Ai’s inquisitive questions, Yuki arrived at her sister’s grave, her husband a few steps behind.  Yuki hesitated as she saw a bouquet of lilies at the headstone.  Only one person would be leaving those here.  Before Kaname and Ai caught up, she took a look around frantically.

“Z-Zero…” she stuttered and Kaname glared down at the lilies when he arrived beside her.

“…”

What was left of Mana, when Kaname had returned to the manor, was a nightgown, shards of crystal and a bullet that no doubt came from Zero’s anti-vampire weapon, Bloody Rose.  Mysteriously enough, Zero had vanished, no-one knew where he was.  Kaname lied to Yuki about where he had found Mana’s remains, leaving out all the details that wouldn’t have made sense.  For all Yuki knew, Mana’s body, as a human, was buried at this spot.  Of course, she believed him, Yuki never doubted him.  As Yuki knelt down to place the roses down, Ai spoke up again.

“What’s that, Papa?”

“It’s where your Aunt Mana is sleeping,” Kaname automatically answered.

“Is she going to wake up?”

Kaname looked away.

“No, she is sleeping forever.”

“Huh…put me down, Papa.”

Kaname let Ai down and she wandered over to the headstone.  She looked at Yuki and frowned.

“Why are you crying, Mama?”

Yuki jolted out of her daze and wiped her eyes dry.

“Oh, I…miss your Aunt Mana,” she replied.

“Ma…na…” Ai tried the new word curiously “Mana…”

She then noticed something which distracted her and she began catching the leaves that were falling from the trees.  Kaname gazed down at the grave sullenly whilst Yuki stood, dabbing her eyes.  Yuki sniffed a little as she took a deep breath, trying to compose herself.  She felt broken, as if half of her was completely shattered and she was hobbling around with only half of herself.

“Shall we go?” she murmured, not taking her eyes off the grave.

“Take Ai back to the car, I would like a few moments alone…”

Yuki looked up at Kaname sympathetically before taking Ai and leading her back to the car.  Kaname stood alone for a few moments before his eyes flared up.  The lilies were torn apart mercilessly as he covered his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself.  He gritted his teeth, sorely wishing death on the vampire hunter who had ended his beloved’s life.  He took another deep breath, dropping his hand and gazing back down at the grave.

“You don’t want something to remind you of your murderer,” he murmured before stalking off.

All was quiet for a few more minutes until the branches rustled in the trees.  Next followed a moment of silence.  Zero grunted as he landed behind Mana’s grave, walking around to grab the bouquet of roses.  He glared at the direction where Kaname had disappeared to, nearly pricking his fingers when he gripped the bouquet tightly.

“Indeed,” he grumbled as he threw them in the bin nearby.

He sat down before Mana and sighed, thumbing his necklace.  The crystal glinted in the light as he smiled grimly.  Silence enveloped the scene as he closed his eyes, trying to find words to speak.  He wanted to speak but at the same time he wanted to keep the silence.  Silence was golden but then again, golden things were often overrated.

“I’m back, Mana,” he said “I’ve just been to Cross Academy, it’s still running believe it or not.  No-one saw me, I am still lying low.  After all, Kuran’s got me on the hit list.  I know, vampires have no sense of justice, it’s sickening.  …I’m sorry for this, Mana, but I broke into your art room.”

He could picture her glare that promised murder.  With a chuckle, he sat back, still adorning the bittersweet smile.

“I…didn’t realise how many portraits you had of me in there,” he said “I haven’t counted but who needs a number?  Your feelings were really strong, weren’t they?  I still can’t believe how I didn’t see it…  At least I can understand why you wouldn’t let anyone in, you’d probably be marked a stalker of some kind.”

He chuckled, picturing an embarrassed and furious Mana trying to attack him whilst he held her at arm’s distance.

“You also had paintings of scenery, but they’re places where I’ve never seen before,” he continued talking “It didn’t take long to realise that they’re fantasy paintings…that room really was your own world.  It makes me feel even worse for breaking into there.”

He clenched the necklace tighter.

“I’m really sorry that I breached your privacy, Mana, but someone had to do it in the end,” he sighed “I don’t know if Cross or Kuran or Yuki had done so already, it didn’t look it when I went in.  Again, I’m sorry but I took all your work.  They’re safe, don’t worry, I’ve got them somewhere safe where they won’t get damaged.”

He bristled as his alarm on his watch went off and he jumped to his feet.

“I have to keep moving,” he whispered as he placed a hand over the headstone “I love you, Mana.  I’ll come back.”

He grimaced.

“I’ll always come back.”

Then he was gone.


End file.
